


Pinkie Promise

by Sharpshooter_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Childhood Friends, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Singing Lance (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron), YouTuber Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Blue/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Blue
Summary: After many years, Lance McClain reunits with his childhood friend. Too bad it's in highschool. And he's his teacher. He also doesn't remember him!





	Pinkie Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore a bit of the cringiness.

"You won't forget me, right?" Bright blue eyes were staring into 12 year old's eyes. 

He softly pat the younger boy's head. "Of course I won't." He said, a soft smile on his lips. 

The bright blue eyed boy pouted. "Pinkie promise?" He questioned, quivering slightly as he held up a small pinkie. 

The 12 year old sighed and locked his finger with his pinkie. "I promise." He said, trying not to act surprised as the 6 year old (almost 7) wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'll miss you." He whimpered. 

"I'll miss you too, Lance." He said, tearing up as he smelt the blue eyed boy's scent. This would be the last time he would even hear his voice. He held him in his arms, trying to print the image in his mind. 

"Shiro, Keith. It's time to go." A woman's voice called out as she raced towards the 12 year old. "Say bye to Lance, hun." She said softly. 

Lance held onto his a little tighter before he let go and let the woman take his friend. 

The woman ruffled his hair. "Goodbye, Lance." She said softly. 

"Bye.." He muttered, upset that they had to leave. 

"Bye, Lance." The 12 year old sighed.

"Bye, Takashi..." Lance waved him goodbye with a sad smile. "Don't forget me." He whispered. 

~~~~~

Unfortunately, not all promises can be kept. As the years went by, Shiro forgot of the little beauty in his old neighborhood. He graduated college with a degree in Physical Education and teaching. He was happy. He broke it off with his girlfriend (now ex) so she can go pursuit some highschool guy. It was upsetting, but he never took it to heart, moving on completely in a month's time. 

But unlike Shiro, Lance could never forget and spend hours of the day thinking and drawing the features he remembered. Black hair, a fierce jawline, beautiful dark eyes. Shiro was often the inspiration for Lance's art. He paints, dances, writes, and plays the guitar. When he started YouTube under the name of Blue_Sharpshooter , he often used Shiro as his motivation to continue making videos and maintaining school. When he reached 1 Million Subscribers, he had cried on a video, singing with all his heart and feelings, Waving Through A Window. 

Shiro finally managed to get a job. And look at that. It's at Lance's school. Oof. They're about to go for a ride.

~~~~~~ 

"Ugh... Lotor... Get off. We're gonna be late for wellness." Lance let out a giggle as Lotor continued pressing his lips to Lance's lips and cheeks, peppering him with playful love and kisses. 

Lotor chuckled. "Sorry Lance." He said as he let go of the Cuban teen that had been against the wall. 

The two seniors walked out of the corner as if nothing happened.

"What's on your neck, Lance?" Hunk asked his best friend. Lance subconsciously touched his neck. Curse Lotor and his makeup obsession. 

"Must be some of my mom's or sister's makeup that accidentally got on me." He shrugged, then dismissed the topic. 

They waited for Pidge to walk out. She raced towards them. "Hey guys! We have a new gym teacher!" She exclaimed, shoving her wellness uniform in her messy bag.

Lance frowned. "What? But I liked Mr. Vela." He sighed, pouting. 

Pidge and Hunk snorted. "Yeah. That's only cause he watched your videos." Pidge replied. 

Lance shrugged. "You're not wrong." He said, a small smirk tugging his lips. 

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Welp. Gotta run. Don't wanna be late to AVID. Mrs. Agness is visious." She said, running off to her next class. 

"She's not that bad." Lance mumbled at his little gremlin friend's comment. 

Hunk slapped his back. "You have her for art. Not AVID." He pointed out. "Ms. V is more loose on our work."

"Point taken." Lance replied, walking into the locker room. 

He purposely put his bag near Lotor's crew. Hunk didn't mind or even notice. Lotor looked at Lance with raised eyebrows. The blue eyed boy winked, changing quickly so he could go see this rumored new gym teacher everyone was talking about. "Come on Hunk, let's go meet the new teach." Lance called out, ruffling his hair slightly.

Hunk smiled at his lanky friend and followed him to the gym. There were a few people already waiting for the others to get out. Lance recognized Nyma and his ex-boyfriend, Keith, who was now one of his best friends. 

Lance beamed and waved at Keith, bouncing over to him. "Hey, Mullet." He teased. Keith rolled his eyes. "Sharpshooter." He replied, grinning ear to ear. It was a rare sight, but never for Lance or Hunk.

"Keith is not brooding? What a surprise." An unrecognizable voice chuckled from behind Lance. He jumped, squeaking, running to Keith. 

The man in front of him looked surprised. "You ok?" He asked softly. Lance looked into his eyes and something clicked in him. "Takashi..." He breathed as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. He looked over to Keith, who smirked at him. What a wingman.

"Hey, Shiro." Keith said casually. Lance's heart raced and his head was spinning. 

"Keith." Shiro replied, smiling. He turned to Lance, "Who's he?" He asked.

"His name's Lance. You know, my ex-boyfriend." Keith replied. 

Shiro glared at him and Lance shyly hid behind Hunk's arm. "Is he bothering you?" He asked.

Keith snorted. "When is he not? But no worries. We're cool." He said. 

Shiro relaxed. "Nice to meet you, Mr...." Shiro looked at him for help.

Lance felt a hand squeeze his heart and his eyes water. He coughed. "McClain." He replied. "Umm... Excuse me..." He croaked out, bitting his lip. "I don't feel so well." 

He ran back to the locker room bathroom and sat against the wall. He had always imagined meeting Shiro again. They would hug and be so happy and wrapped in each other. But it never once occurred to him that Shiro might forget about him. He blinked the salty tears away from his eyes. "Stupid... Pathetic..." He hissed at himself, but that didn't stop him from feeling so forgettable. 

The door to the locker room opened and in came Keith, Hunk, and Lotor racing to get to him, squeezing and pushing past each other. Lance blinked. "Umm guys... What are you doing here?" He asked, cursing at himself for the croak in his voice. 

Keith escaped the pressure of bodies pressing against each other, due to being the small and angry one. He sat next to Lance. "Sorry, Blue." He muttered. "I thought you'd be happy to see him again." 

Lance laughed. "I am." He nodded. "Just upset that he doesn't remember who I am." He replied, smiling sadly. 

Lotor looked confused. He hesitated, but sat down next to him, pulling him into his chest. Lance nearly bolted up in surprise. He just relaxed and snuggled closer to him, his sent keeping Lance's breathing and emotions steady. Hunk bit back a surprised gasp, but he reminded himself that if Lance was OK, with it, then so would he. 

Hunk searched through his backpack and offered Lance some of his favorite garlic knots. Lance smiled and laughed stuffing some in his mouth. After a moment of just pure silence, Lance shifted, whipping his tears away. "OK. Let's go through this." He exclaimed. 

Lotor, Keith and Hunk grinned. "Yeah, he's back." Keith said in amusement. 

The others laughed. "Let's just go." Lance whined, but laughed along anyways.

They stumbled into the gym. Shiro had the class running laps. "You're late." He called out.

Lance didn't meet his eyes, but nodded and said a sorry as he ran around with the rest of the class. Lotor was running next to him and Lance felt comfort in his presence. Keith had somehow managed to catch up to the people in the front, having short conversations with people, such as Rolo and Nyma. 

After stretching and a short game of Volleyball, the class had only 15 minutes left of class (and school) to spare. Shiro had the class sit on the benches, letting them blab away and talk about highschool drama. 

"Lance! What are you doing for your next video?" Nyma had asked. 

That caught Shiro's interest. "Oh. I might be doing Congratulations from Hamilton or a Ruelle song." Lance replied, scratching the back of his neck. 

A crooked and embarrassed smile made its way onto his face.

Shiro melted inside. When he realized this, he slapped himself mentally. 'You're not supposed to be thinking that.' He thought.

Nyma grinned. "Care for a sneek peak?" She asked, winking. 

Rolo wrapped an arm around her giving Lance a flirtatious look. "Yeah, will ya?" He looked around himself. 

Almost everyone was looking at him hopefully. 

"O-Ok." He stuttered. "Which one do you want?" He asked.

Nyma shrugged. "How are they like?" She asked. 

"Well, it's either angry or kinda heartbroken??" Lance explained. 

"Heartbroken. I like Ruelle." A quiet voice piped up. It was Narti. She was usually quiet and never talked. She was just there, friends with Lotor, Axca, Ezor, and Zedrith.

Lance was surprised, but smiled and nodded. "OK." He nodded. "I just need my guitar..." He shyly looked over at Shiro for permission.

Shiro nodded, too intrigued. Lance beamed and raced to go get his guitar. 

"It's gonna sound less sad, but whatever." He shrugged, laughing quietly.

**Excuse my knowledge of playing guitars. I only write and dance ballet.**

He strung the stings. It was a slow song and it already seemed sad. It tugged at Shiro's heartstrings.

"Come to me 

In the night hours

I will wait for you 

And I can’t sleep '

Cause thoughts devour 

Thoughts of you consume 

Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh, 

ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh 

I can't help but love you 

Even though I try not to I can't help but want you I know that I'd die without you 

Stay with me a little longer I will wait for you 

Shadows creep 

And want grows stronger 

Deeper than the truth 

Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh, 

ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

I can't help but love you 

Even though I try not to I can't help but want you I know that I'd die without you I can’t help but be wrong in the dark

'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts

I can’t help but want oceans to part 

'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts

I can't help but love you

Even though I try not to I can't help but want you I know that I'd die without you 

I can’t help but be wrong in the dark

'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts

I can’t help but want oceans to part 

'Cause I’m overcome in this war of hearts 

Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh,

ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh 

Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh" 

**Credit to Ruelle for the wonderful song lyrics.**

Lance played the last note. He opened his closed eyes and looked around himself with hopeful blue eyes. 

Shiro mentally slapped himself. How could he forget one of the most important people that he's ever met. 

Lance looked so different from when he was an adorable child. Now he was a few years from being an adult. 

"Lance..." He muttered. He restrained himself from running up to him and hugging him, feeling the boy's warmth. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice the clapping had stopped and Lance went to put his guitar. He was walking past Shiro.

"Lance." The older man called. 

Lance meeped and looked at him. "Yes, couch?" He asked, a bit embarrassed. 

Shiro smiled at him. "I'd like to talk to you after class." He said softly. 

Lance nodded in understanding. "OK." He responded. Lance ran into the locker room and put his guitar away. He touched his cheeks. They felt hot and Lance bet they were red. "Stupid Shiro and the effects he has on me." He huffed, but was actually happy about it. 

Hunk walked in right after the bell rang. "Hey bud. Wanna go get ice cream?" He asked, stretching his arms over his head.

Lancenodded. "Sure. But meet me outside. And tell mí mamá. I gotta talk to Coach Shirogane." He said. 

Hunk's eyes widened. "Already in trouble?" He asked.

Lance laughed loudly. "Dios. I hope not. That would be horrible and mamá would not be happy." 

Hunk ruffled Lance's hair. "There. Now you look good and if you get in trouble just give him the eyes." He winked at his best friend. 

Lance grinned and nodded, gathering up his things and waiting in the gym for everyone to leave. Once everyone has left, Shiro jumped next to Lance off the stage. 

Lance nearly screamed, but kept it in.

Shiro looked at him softly. "Lance..." He muttered, putting a hand on his cheek.

Lance was surprised, but leaned into his touch as the older man's hand started carassing his cheek. 

Lance just stood there, relaxing in Shiro's touch. He melted into the hug Shiro had brought him in. 

"I missed you." He muttered as Lance rested his head on the other's chest.

"I missed you too, Takashi." Lance whispered, an overwhelming amount of emotions hitting Lance like a train. "I missed you too."

**The End! Or to be continued if you'd like. ;))**

**Word Count: 2214**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Once again, the song lyrics we're written by Ruelle. Your welcome.


End file.
